


Probably Archery

by onequartercanadian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Archery, Domestic Fluff, Everyone's happy AU, Fluff, Gen, Mindless Fluff, One Shot, Pranks, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Quick writings, Rage Quit, Tony's a little shit, clint gets mad that he can't beat an archery game, in which i casually throw canon in a blender, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onequartercanadian/pseuds/onequartercanadian
Summary: Tony pranks Clint by showing him the game, Probably Archery, and not telling him how hard it is to play. Hilarity ensues when Clint just can't get the hang of it.





	Probably Archery

**Author's Note:**

> So on tumblr, user Princesstonybear and I were chatting and she said that the Avengers probably don't like playing golf with Clint because he never misses. I agreed and said that it reminded me of an old Achievement Hunter Rage Quit video about the game, [Probably Archery](https://youtu.be/nJ0eb0-7sl0) and that I wanted to write a fic about that. She was in. A few days later I just needed to write something fluffy to get away from my normal heavy angst. So I wrote this in an afternoon, it could have already been done, but I don't care this I think this is really funny.
> 
> I hope you like it!

Tony ran into the lounge of the new Avengers campus with his laptop in under his arm, “Where’s Barton?” Peter trailed behind him.

Natasha, Thor, Bucky, and Steve were sitting on the couch with a couple of beers that Thor brought back from Asgard. It was the only alcohol that was capable of getting Bucky and Steve drunk, and Natasha was more than capable of handling her alcohol.

“He went with Wanda to get burritos. They should be back soon.” Natasha took another sip from her beer mug.

“Okay great. Because he _needs_ to try this.” He set his laptop up on the wood coffee table. “Peter found this game, Probably Archery.”

“So you want him to play a game?” Thor clarified

Tony got noticeably more excited and a devious smirk came across his face, “Oh, not just any game. This game is fucking _terrible._ The interface is completely broken. It’s almost unplayable!”

“So, it’s a shitty archery game. So what?” Steve shook his head and took a sip of beer.

“I just asked him to fix the interface. Then he got really excited. We’re going to prank Barton!” Peter blurted, bubbling with excitement.

Natasha’s eyebrows raised in interest, “What’s the plan?” She was 100% in.

“I remember when we tried to play golf with him.” Bucky remembered, “He got 18 hole in ones. A perfect game. He wouldn’t shut up about how he can’t seem to miss.”

Steve put his beer mug on the table, “In hindsight that idea was not well thought out.”

“Well this is.” Tony sat down in the comfy chair opposite of Steve and Bucky and next to Thor and Natasha, “We just show him the game. Don’t tell him how shitty it is. He’ll soon realize it’s shit but he’ll be _determined_ to beat it.” He started to snicker, “I tried it, it’s so broken he won’t be able to get the arrow on the damn bow! It’ll drive him nuts!”

Natasha had a small devious smile, “I love it.”

* * *

Once Clint and Wanda got back with their food the others put their plan in place. Peter had asked Tony if he could introduce the game but Tony wouldn’t let him because he “wouldn’t be able to do it with a straight face.”

“Hey, Barton. Found something I thought you’d like.” Tony slid the laptop across the kitchen table where everyone was eating burritos. He had a pure poker face as did everyone else. Peter was hiding behind a plant across the room trying to contain his laughter while discreetly recording the prank on his phone.

Clint answered with his mouth still full of burrito, “Sure, what?” He looked at the game, “Probably Archery? Alright. Let’s take a look.”

“Maybe you should start with practice mode.” Natasha suggested

Clint scoffed, “Nah, I don’t need that.” He swallowed and moved his plate aside to focus on the game.

He clicked on the option for a fight.

“Woah! They all have apples for heads! The fuck?! Alright.” He muttered as he tried to maneuver his fingers around the keys to set up the shot, “How the fuck? Do you do this? Move up! Move your fucking arm up! They’re coming!” He gave Tony a panicked look, “How do you move your arm to put the fucking arrow on!” Tony bit his tongue to keep from smiling. Clint pressed a few more keys, “Okay, now put the fucking arrow on! Put it _ON_!!!!” The apple headed warriors shot their arrows and killed all of Clint’s men. “What the fuck! I fucking died already! That’s not fair!”

Everyone was around the computer watching Clint fruitlessly try to beat this game. All trying not to laugh.

“How about you try practice mode.” Bucky suggested again, “Just until you have a hold of the controls.”

Clint groaned, “Alright.” So he went back to the main menu and clicked on practice mode. He again tried to set up a shot. “Where’s the arrow? Wait? Did I throw it? The fuck? I threw it on my foot? How? Wait? Now I threw it across the field? THIS MAKES NO SENSE!!” His frustration quickly grew to intense levels as he tried to navigate the game, including the numerous controls needed to execute a shot, “PUT THE FUCKING ARROW ON THE FUCKING BOW! PUT IT ON THERE! FUCK! MOVE YOUR FUCKING HAND! WHY AM I HOLDING LIKE 17 FUCKING BUTTONS! THIS IS BULLSHIT!”

Everyone just lost it and started doubling over with laughter.

Clint _finally_ managed to get the arrow on the bow, “FUCKING FINALLY! But this is NOT proper form! You won’t hit shit with this!” He tried to aim, “Aim up! Aim up! No that’s too far up! No that’s too far down! FUCK!!” He finally tried to shoot the arrow, “Wait? THE FUCK! HOW DID I FUCKING MISS! THERE ARE LIKE 15 FUCKING TARGETS ON THIS SCREEN! HOW THE FUCK DID I MISS _ALL_ OF THEM!”

Tony was sitting in a dining chair doubled over laughing so hard he was wheezing.

Clint kept trying to hit _something_ but kept failing and getting exponentially angerier, “HOW THE FUCK DID I SHOOT MYSELF IN THE FOOT! I WAS AIMING UP!” He pounded his fist on the table, “WHY IS MY ARM GOING THROUGH THE FUCKING BOW!!”

Clint tried for a while longer and still wasn’t able to hit anything. He could barely get the proper positioning. He finally broke. “THIS IS BULLSHIT!” He grabbed the laptop and hurled it at the wall to the surprise of everyone in the room. It slammed against the wall and shattered into several pieces. He stormed out the room and everyone just stared at each other in shock. Peter came from hiding behind a large plant with his phone still recording.

Before anyone could do anything Clint stormed back into the kitchen with his recurve bow and an arrow. He effortlessly positioned the shot and perfectly hit the computer in a few swift movements. “THAT’S HOW YOU SHOOT A FUCKING BOW AND ARROW!” He stormed out of the kitchen muttering, “That’s fucking bullshit. I’ve trained my entire life for this shit. You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. That game is fucking horseshit.”

Everyone burst out laughing again and commended Tony on how this was completely worth it. Peter anonymously uploaded the video online where it quickly went viral.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: onequartercanadian


End file.
